Patchouli Knowledge Vs Twilight Sparkle
Description Touhou vs...My Little Pony. Will Patchys Magic and Assistant Be enough to Take on Twilight and Her Assistant? Find out of DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Wiz:Magic is a Strange thing, and Its Users.. Might be the Reason why. *sees Boomstick in the Corner* What's wrong? Boomstick:Twilight...The Magic PONY...And Her Dragon...Spike. Wiz:Yeah...dont Worry Her Foe is Patchouli Knowledge The Anemic Magician and Her Little Devil Koakuma. Boomstick:Hes...wiz...Im...B-Boomstick. Wiz:Stop it Boomstick. And its our Job to Analyze Weapons Armor And Skill To Find out Who wins A Death Battle!! Patchouli Knowledge Wiz:Patchouli is resident of Scarlet Devil Mansion, where she earns her keep by tending to Voile, the Magical Library. Boomstick:DAFUQ?! How exactly is a library "magical?!" Wiz: The library itself is filled to the brim with tomes on magic and mythology, with some of the books even able to fire 'danmaku' bullets if the library needs the extra security. Boomstick: Man, and I thought Mrs. Blackburn from fourth grade was mean.. but I guess you need to be that friggin' careful if you live in a world where the boogeyman could bust in your house in the middle of the night. Wiz: Although Patchoili spends her time studying and organizing the vast assemblage of tomes within the library, she chooses to specialize her magic between five elements which she can combine for devastating effect. Boomstick: She has So Many Fucking Spells...Fire Spells, Metal Spells, Water Spells, Moon Spells, Sun Spells,...I Wonder if she Has a Drug Spell.. Wiz: BOOMSTICK Snap out of it! Ugh, Patchy is very powerful. In fact, this would be easy for her...if she could reliably fire off her magic. Boomstick:Patchouli is Anemic and Asthmatic. Meaning to Much Magic will make her so tired, she'll be an easy target. Wiz: That's hasn't stopped her from at least trying to contend with some of Gensokyo's strongest, so she might manage to win this duel. Boomstick:She also Has Koakuma, which is LITERALLY a Tiny DEVIL. Wiz:Koakuma is a familiar, but basically a weaker Patchouli. While she lacks in Patchoili's experience, she compensates for in speed, and shes quite a copycat of spells. Boomstick:Also, Patchy will have access to a Spell that can temporarily get rid of her sickness, but she uses this rarely, usually to do MASSIVE Spells, like create storms capable of holding a little hellspawn like Flandre throwing a tempter tantrum. Wiz:She is definitely one powerful witch Patchy:Mukyuu! Twilight Sparkle Wiz:Boomstick? do you want me to Solo Twilight? Boomstick:PLEASE. Wiz;...ok. Wiz:Twilight is a Magical Alicorn From Equestria, and...ugh She is A Very Skilled Magician, as She Is Shown to have Teleportation and Laser Attacks, But really thats all she seems To have, her Laser blasts Might Come in Variety, but she isn't to Surprising with Attacks, that is, Unless we grant her the Mane Six, which would be breaking the Rules, so No, and so would Power Exchange. Wiz:Which is Why The Assistance are Here! She has Spike a Young Dragon That Can use his Claws For Combat and Minimum Fire Breath, but At the same time, Twilight can Goof up some magic to Turn Him into a Ginormus Dragon that could Be capable of Miraculous Things, In Boomsticks Books. Twilight:Oh Boy... FIGHT *It was a Peaceful Evening in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Everyone was Asleep Happily, all But the Librarian and the Assistant, Patchouli had a Queasy Feeling, and it was Soon shown when she saw a Portal open, When she assumed Battle Stance. The Mysterious Being Walks Out and its Just a Alicorn who heard Fream Celestia to Obtain a Book, that Patchouli is Currently Reading. Twilight:Um...May i Borrow That Book? Spike:I Dunno Twilight, she Looks Mad.. Patchy:Not on your Life, Want it? you must Face Me In Battle, Koa! Come here! Koakuma Was Teleported Beside Her and assuming a Shy battle Stance. Twilight:Ugh fine..Lets get this Over with.. FIGHT! Koakuma is Pointed Towards Spike and she Throws a Large Bubbly Blast towards the Dragon, who rushes to Safety, and Reluctantly Spits Small Bits Of Fire at Koakuma, two catch Fire to Koakumas Wings, who Raises Spike into the Air and Blasts him into a Bookshelf, While Patchy Is Launching Fire at Twilight, who dodges them with Easy Teleporting, Patchy gets Tired, Causing Twilight to Kick her straight into the Ceiling, but Patchy just gently floats back down. Patchy:Grr...Patchouli Then Casted Royal Flare Towards Twilight who Gets Trapped and Burnt, and Blown away into Spike by Koakumas Weak Wind Spell. Twilight:Spike...Go for the Girl in Purple I'll Handle the Girl in Black! Twilight Launched a Laser at Koakuma who was Wounded Heavily while Spike began Clawing At Patchouli, Who Giggled and Lifted the Young Dragon into the Air as Hes Trapped in a Bubble, while Twilight Kicked Koakumas Skeleton out of Her Body, with a very Speedy Hind Legs Kick from the Air. while Patchy Popped Spike Into Nothing the Two glared at Each other. Twilight:(Mind:Shes Too Strong...Whats her weakness...) Patchouli:(I feel...Faint...i Need to Cast a Healing Spell..) Patchy then did exactly That, But Twilight launched a Laser at her Which Launched Patchy away, and the Two Charge their Most Powerful Attacks As Patchy used the 7 Stones as Twilight used A Power Laser Blast, the Two Collide, causing The Library to be Destroyed, And the Basement and Flandre completely Destroyed, Flan was Just Unconsious. When the Smoke Cleared, Both were Alive, Or were they both? Twilight tried to Walk, but felt a Weird Cut, as Patchy smiled and Holds up Her hands weakly and Launched a Royal Flare Right into Twilight Disintregrating The Princess Of Friendship. Patchy then Fainted...and took a Nap. KO!!! Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:Magic Duel